CR
=crabba= * sub * crabba ???? * pt: n Zool. caranguejo * en: n Zool. crab =crabro= * sub =crac= * sub * crac- ???? * en: see craccar * crac ???? * pt: n craque; 1. abalo, estrondo (violento fragor); 2. Fin. ruína, abalo, falência * en: n 1. crack (* sudden sharp and loud noise); 2. Fin. crash, smash =crac!= * interj =craccamento= * sub =craccar= * v * craccar ???? * pt: v abalar, precipitar * en: v to crack (* to make a sudden sharp sound in breaking) * ◊ crac =crack= * sub =cracker= * sub =cracking= * sub =Cracovia= * sub n pr * Cracovia ???? * pt: npr Cracóvia * en: npr Cracow, Krakow =crambe= * sub =crambo= * sub =crampa= * sub * crampa ???? * pt: n clipe * en: n cramp, clamp, staple, clip, etc. * ◊ crampar =crampar= * v * crampar ???? * pt: v (prender folhas com clipes) * en: v to cramp, clamp, staple, clip (together), etc. =crampo= * sub * crampo ???? * pt: n Med. cãibra, cãimbra * en: n Med. cramp =crangon= * sub * crangon ???? * pt: n Zool. camarão * en: n Ichthyol. shrimp =cranial= * adj =cranian= * adj * cranian ???? * en: adj cranial =cranio= * sub * cranio ???? * pt: n crânio * en: n cranium, skull * ◊ cranian; craniologo etc.; cranioscopio etc. =craniofacial= * adj =craniologia= * sub * craniologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n craniologia * en: n craniology =craniologic= * adj * craniologic ???? * pt: adj craniológico/a * en: adj craniological =craniologista= * sub * craniologista ???? * pt: n craniologista, craniólogo =craniologo= * adj * craniologo (-ólogo) ???? * pt: n craniologista, craniólogo * en: n craniologist * ◊ craniologia; craniologic =craniometria= * sub * craniometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n craniometría * en: n craniometry =craniometric= * adj * craniometric ???? * pt: adj craniométrico/a * en: adj craniometric =craniometrista= * sub * craniometrista ???? * pt: n craniometrista * en: n craniometrist =craniometro= * sub * craniometro (-ó-) ???? * pt: n craniómetro * en: n craniometer * ◊ craniometria; craniometrista; craniometric =cranioscopia= * sub * cranioscopia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cranioscopia * en: n cranioscopy =cranioscopic= * adj * cranioscopic ???? * pt: adj cranioscopico/a * en: adj cranioscopical =cranioscopio= * sub * cranioscopio ???? * pt: n cranioscopio * en: n instrument for examining the cranium * ◊ cranioscopia; cranioscopic =cranioscopo= * sub * cranioscopo (-ós-) ???? * pt: n cranioscopo * en: n cranioscopist =craniotomia= * sub =craquelé= * sub =craquelure= * sub * cras ???? * pt: adv amanhã * en: adv tomorrow (* deman ) * ◊ crastine-procrastinar * crash ???? * pt: n crash [A =crasis= * sub * crasis (crá-) ???? * pt: n Gram. crase * en: n Gram. crasis =crasse= * adj * crasse ???? * pt: adj 1. denso/a; * 2. crasso * en: adj 1. thick (* not flowing easily); 2. crass * ◊ crassitate; crassitude; crassilingue etc. =crassicaule= * adj =crassifluente= * adj =crassifoliate= * adj =crassilabie= * adj =crassilingue= * adj * crassilingue ???? * pt: adj crassilingue * en: adj crassilingual, thicktongued =crassilobate= * adj =crassipetale= * adj =crassirostre= * adj =crassisepale= * adj =crassitate= * sub * crassitate ???? * pt: n crassidade, crassidão * en: n crassitude (1. thickness; 2. crassness, grossness) =crassitude= * sub * crassitude ???? * pt: n crassidade, crassidão * en: n crassitude (1. thickness; 2. crassness, grossness) =crassula= * sub =crassulaceas= * sub pl =crastine= * adj * crastine ???? * pt: adv amanhã * en: adj of tomorrow, tomorrow’s * -crate ???? * en: in compounds -crat (as in “aristocrat, plutocrat, etc.”) =cratego= * sub =crater= * sub * crater ???? * pt: n cratera * en: n crater (1. Antiq. krater; 2. mouth of a volcano) * ◊ crateriforme etc. =crateriforme= * adj * crateriforme ???? * pt: adj crateriforme * en: adj crateriform * -cratia (-ía) ???? * en: in compounds -cracy (* power, rule) * -cratic ???? * en: in compounds -cratic * -crato- ???? * en: n in compounds * ◊ -cratia-autocratia, aristocratia etc, bureaucratia etc.; democratia etc.; -cratic-autocratic, aristocratic etc., bureaucratic etc., democratic etc.; -crate-autocrate, aristocrate etc., democrate etc. =cravata= * sub * cravata ???? * pt: n gravata * en: n necktie, scarf, cravat =crawl= * sub =crawlator= * sub =crawlista= * sub =crayon= * sub =crear= * v * crear ???? * pt: v criar * en: v to create * ◊ creation; creative; creator; creatura; increate; concrear; procrear; recrear * -creas ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds -creas, creat-, creato-, creo- (* flesh) * ◊ creatina; creophage etc.; creosoto etc.; pancreas etc. * creat- ???? * en: see -creas =creatina= * sub * creatina ???? * pt: n Bioquim. creatina * en: n Biochem. creatine =creatinina= * sub =creation= * sub * creation ???? * pt: n criação (1. acto de criar, coisa criada; 2. mundo, universo) * en: n creation (1. act of creating, thing created; 2. world, universe) =creationismo= * sub =creationista= * adj =creationista= * sub =creative= * adj * creative ???? * pt: adj criativo/a * en: adj creative * creativemente ???? * pt: adv criativamente =creativitate= * sub =creator= * adj =creator= * sub * Creator ???? * pt: npr Criador * en: npr Creator * creator¹ ???? * pt: n criador * en: n creator * creator² ???? * pt: adj criativo/a, criador/a * en: adj creative =creatura= * sub * creatura ???? * pt: n criatura * en: n creature; created being =crèche= * sub =credente= * adj =credente= * sub * credente¹ ???? * pt: ppr/adj crente, persuadido, convencido * en: 1. ppr of creder ; * 2. adj believing, trustful, credent * credente² ???? * pt: n crente (que segue uma religião) * en: n believer (* follower of some religion) =credentia= * sub * credentia ???? * pt: n 1. crença, fé; 2. credencia, aparador * en: n I. belief (1. trust, faith; 2. credence); II. sideboard; III. Eccl. credence (* small table for Eucharistic elements); * littera(s) de credentia Dipl. credentials =credential= * adj * credential ???? * pt: adj credencial * en: adj credential; * litteras credential credential letters, credentials * credentialmente ???? * pt: adv credencialmente * creder ???? * pt: v crer, acreditar * en: v to believe; * creder a un cosa to believe in (the existence or truth of) something; * creder in un persona to believe in someone; * creder se to consider oneself, look upon oneself as * ◊ credente-credentia-credential, miscredente-miscredentia; credule; credibile-credibilitate, incredibile-incredibilitate; creditor; credito =creder= * v =credibile= * adj * credibile ???? * pt: adj crível , acreditável * en: adj credible * credibilemente ???? * pt: adv crivelmente =credibilisar= * v =credibilitate= * sub * credibilitate ???? * pt: n credibilidade * en: n credibility =creditar= * v * creditar ???? * pt: v 1. acreditar; * 2. dar credito, fiar * en: v Bookkeeping to credit (* to enter on the credit side of an account) * creditice ???? * pt: n credidora =credito= * sub * credito (cré-) ???? * pt: n credito; * aperir un credito abrir um credito (uma conta) * en: n credit (1. prestige based on the confidence of others; 2. Accounting, Fin.); * establimento de credito loan society, credit establishment; * littera de credito letter of credit; * aperir un credito (a un persona) to open a credit (account) (in someone’s favor); * vender a credito to sell on credit * ◊ creditar; accreditar; discredito-discreditar =creditor= * sub * creditor ???? * pt: n credidor * en: n creditor =creditori= * adj =credo= * sub * credo ???? * pt: n credo [NL * en: n creed, credo =credule= * adj * credule ???? * pt: adj crédulo/a * en: adj credulous * ◊ credulitate; incredule-incredulitate =credulitate= * sub * credulitate ???? * pt: n credulidade * en: n credulity =crema= * adj =crema= * sub * crema ???? * pt: n creme * en: n I. cream (1. oily part of milk; 2. fancy dish made of, or like, cream; 3. Cosmetics; 4. best part of a thing); II. crème (* thick sweet liqueur) * ◊ cremeria; cremose =cremaliera= * sub * cremaliera ???? * pt: n cremalheira =cremar= * v * cremar ???? * pt: v cremar * en: v to cremate * ◊ cremation; crematori; crematorio * cremate ???? * pt: pp/adj cremado/a =cremation= * sub * cremation ???? * pt: n cremação * en: n cremation =cremator= * sub =crematori= * adj * crematori ???? * pt: adj crematório/a * en: adj crematory; * furno crematori crematory (* furnace for cremating) =crematorio= * sub * crematorio ???? * pt: n crematório * en: n crematorium =cremeria= * sub * cremeria (-ía) ???? * en: n creamery =cremose= * adj * cremose ???? * pt: adj cremoso/a * en: adj creamy =crenate= * adj =crenatifolie= * adj =crenella= * sub =crenologia= * sub =crenologic= * adj =crenotherapia= * sub * creo- ???? * en: see -creas =creol= * adj * creol ???? * pt: adj crioulo/a * en: adj creole =creolisar= * v =creolo= * sub * creolo ???? * pt: n crioulo * en: n creole (* person of pure European descent born in the Latin American countries); * (linguas) creol creole (languages) =creophage= * adj * creophage (-ó-) ???? * pt: adj creofago/a, carnívoro/a * en: adj creophagous, carnivorous, meat-eating * ◊ creophagia; creophago =creophagia= * sub * creophagia (-ía) ???? * pt: n creofagia * en: n creophagy =creophago= * sub * creophago (-óphago) ???? * pt: n creofago, carnívoro * en: n creophagist, carnivore, meat eater =creosotage= * sub * creosotage (-aje) ???? * pt: n creosotagem * en: n (action of) creosoting =creosotar= * v * creosotar ???? * pt: v creosotar * en: v to creosote =creosoto= * sub * creosoto ???? * pt: n creosoto * en: n creosote * ◊ creosotar-creosotage =crepar= * v * crepar ???? * pt: v estourar, arrebentar, rebentar * en: v I. to crack, crash (1. to make a sharp, loud noise; 2. to break with a sharp, loud noise); II. Slang to croak (* to die) * ◊ crepitar; discrepar =crepe= * sub * crepe ???? * pt: n crepe [F * en: n crepe =crepe de Chine= * sub * crepe de Chine ???? * pt: n crepe de Chine [F * en: n crepe de Chine =crepidula= * sub =crepis= * sub =crepitante= * adj * crepitante ???? * pt: adj crepitante * en: 1. ppr of crepitar ; 2. adj crepitant =crepitar= * v * crepitar ???? * pt: v crepitar * en: v to crackle * ◊ crepitante; crepitation; decrepitar =crepitation= * sub * crepitation ???? * pt: n crepitação * en: n crepitation =crepuscular= * adj * crepuscular ???? * pt: adj crepuscular * en: adj crepuscular =crepusculo= * sub * crepusculo ???? * pt: n crepúsculo, ocaso * en: n twilight, dusk, crepuscule * ◊ crepuscular =crescendo= * crescendo ???? * pt: n [Mus. crescendo I * en: n crescendo =crescente= * adj =crescente= * sub * crescente¹ ???? * pt: adj/ppr crescente * en: 1. ppr of crescer ; 2. adj growing, increasing; * le luna crescente the waxing moon * crescente² ???? * pt: n crescente (fase lunar) * en: n crescent =crescentia= * sub * crescentia ???? * pt: n crescença, crescimento * en: n growth (* action of growing) =crescer= * v * crescer ???? * pt: v crescer * en: v to grow (* to become larger); * crescer in to grow or increase in * ◊ crescimento; crescente-crescentia; crescita; accrescer: concresc-; descrescer; discrescer; excrescer =crescimento= * sub * crescimento ???? * pt: n crescimento * en: n growth (* process of growing) =crescita= * sub * crescita ???? * pt: n crescimento * en: n rising of water (flood, freshet, spate) =Creso= * sub n pr * Creso ???? * pt: npr [Hist. Creso (o ultimo rei da Lídia (560-546), noto pela sua grande riqueza) * en: npr Hist. Croesus; * creso Croesus (* very rich man) =cresol= * sub =cresson= * sub * cresson ???? * en: n Bot. cress =cresta= * sub * cresta ???? * pt: (compare: crista) * en: n crest (1. comb, tuft on the head of a bird; 2. decoration, plumes, etc., on a helmet; 3. ridge of a wave or a mountain); * levar le cresta to hold one’s head high; * cresta de gallo Bot. cockscomb =crestate= * adj =Creta= * sub n pr =creta= * sub * creta¹ ???? * pt: n 1. creta, greda, argila; * 2. giz * en: n chalk (1. soft limestone; 2. piece of chalk or chalklike material for writing or drawing) * ◊ cretacee; cretose * Creta² ???? * pt: npr Creta * en: npr Crete * ◊ cretese =cretacee= * adj * cretacee ???? * pt: adj cretáceo/a * en: adj cretaceous =cretaceo= * sub =cretese= * adj =cretese= * sub * cretese ???? * pt: sub/adj cretense * en: adj/n Cretan =cretico= * sub =cretiera= * sub =cretin= * adj * cretin ???? * pt: adj cretino/a * cretina ???? * pt: n cretina, pacovia, lorpa, idiota, estúpida, imbecil =cretineria= * sub * cretineria ???? * pt: n estupidez =crétinisar= * v =cretinisation= * sub =cretinismo= * sub * cretinismo ???? * pt: n Med. cretinismo =cretino= * sub * cretino ???? * pt: n cretino, pacóvio, lorpa, idiota, estúpido, imbecil =cretonne= * sub * cretonne F ???? * pt: n cretonne F * en: n cretonne =cretose= * adj * cretose ???? * pt: adj gredoso/a * en: adj chalky (* of chalk) =crex= * sub =cribrar= * v * cribrar ???? * pt: v crivar, peneirar, joeirar * en: v to sift =cribrator= * sub =cribriforme= * adj * cribriforme ???? * pt: adj criviforme * en: adj cribriform =cribro= * sub * cribro ???? * pt: n crivo, joeira, peneira * en: n sieve, strainer, etc. * ◊ cribrose; cribrar; cribriforme etc. =cribrose= * adj * cribrose ???? * pt: adj criviforme * en: adj sievelike, cribriform =cric= * sub * cric ???? * pt: n macaco (maquinismo, com cramalheira e manivela, para levantar grandes pesos) =cric!= * interj =cricket= * sub * cricket ???? * pt: n cricket [A * en: n Sports cricket =cricoide= * adj * Crimea (-éa) ???? * en: npr Crimea =Crimea(Le--)= * sub n pr =criminal= * adj =criminal= * sub * criminal¹ ???? * pt: adj criminal * en: adj criminal (1. relating to crime; 2. guilty of crime) * criminal² ???? * pt: n criminal * en: n criminal =criminalisar= * v =criminalisation= * sub =criminalista= * adj =criminalista= * sub * criminalista ???? * pt: n criminalista, penalista * en: n criminal jurist; criminologist =criminalistic= * adj =criminalistica= * sub =criminalitate= * sub * criminalitate ???? * pt: n criminalidade * en: n criminality (* quality of being criminal) =criminar= * v * criminar ???? * pt: v criminar, incriminar * en: v to criminate =crimination= * sub * crimination ???? * pt: n incriminação * en: n crimination =crimine= * sub * crimine ???? * pt: n crime * en: n crime; * crimine passional crime passionnel * ◊ criminal-criminalista, criminalitate; criminar-crimination; incriminar-incrimination; recriminar; criminologo etc. =criminogene= * adj =criminologia= * sub * criminologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n criminologia * en: n criminology =criminologic= * adj * criminologic ???? * pt: adj criminológico/a * en: adj criminological =criminologista= * sub * criminologista ???? * pt: n criminologista * en: n criminologist =criminologo= * sub * criminologo (-nó) ???? * pt: n criminólogo * en: n criminologist * ◊ criminologia-criminologista; criminologic =crin= * sub * -crin- ???? * en: in compounds * ◊ endocrin etc. ... * crin ???? * pt: n crina, clina * en: n horsehair; * crin vegetal vegetable horsehair * ◊ criniera; crinolina etc. =criniera= * sub * criniera ???? * pt: n crina, juba * en: n mane =crinoides= * sub pl =crinolina= * sub * crinolina ???? * pt: n crinoline, crinolina * en: n crinoline (1. stiff cloth made of horsehair and linen thread; 2. hoop skirt) =criocero= * sub =crippa= * sub * crippa ???? * pt: n manjedoira, manjedoura =cris= * sub * crise ???? * pt: n crise * en: n crisis =crise, crisis= * sub =crispar= * v * crispar ???? * pt: v crispar, enrugar * en: v 1. to crisp, curl, frizzle, crimp, crape, etc.; 2. to contract, shrivel =crispate= * adj =crispation= * sub * crispation ???? * pt: n crispação, contracção, enrugamento * en: n contraction, shriveling, crispation =crispe= * adj * crispe ???? * pt: adj crispado/a * en: adj curly, crisped, crisp * ◊ crispar-crispation =crispiflor= * adj =crispifolie= * adj =crista= * sub * crista ???? * pt: n crista * en: n crest (1. comb, tuft on the head of a bird; 2. decoration, plumes, etc., on a helmet; 3. ridge of a wave or a mountain); * levar le crista to hold one’s head high; * crista de gallo Bot. cockscomb * ◊ cristate =cristate= * adj * cristate ???? * pt: adj crestado/a * en: adj crested, tufted =critalia= * sub =critaliar= * v =critar= * v * critar ???? * pt: v gritar * en: v to cry, cry out; also: to scream, shriek; * critar al lupo to cry wolf * ◊ crito =critator= * sub =criterio= * sub * criterio ???? * pt: n critério * en: n criterion =criteriologia= * sub =criteriologic= * adj =criterium= * sub =crithmo= * sub =critic= * adj * critic ???? * pt: adj critico/a * en: adj critical (1. pertaining to criticism; 2. pertaining to a crisis) * ◊ criticismo; criticar; hypercritic-hypercritico, hypercritica; critico; critica =critica= * sub * critica ???? * pt: n Art, etc. critica * en: n Art, etc. criticism; also: critique =criticabile= * adj =criticalitate= * sub =criticar= * v * criticar ???? * pt: v criticar * en: v to criticize =criticastro= * sub =criticismo= * sub * criticismo ???? * pt: n Filos. criticismo * en: n Philos. criticism =criticitate= * sub =critico= * sub * critico ???? * pt: n critico * en: n critic =crito= * sub * crito ???? * pt: n grito * en: n cry (* loud sound produced by man or beast); also: scream, shriek; * crito de guerra war cry =croate= * adj * croate ???? * pt: adj croato/a * en: adj Croatian =Croatia= * sub n pr * Croatia ???? * pt: npr Croácia * en: npr Croatia =croato= * sub * croato ???? * pt: n 1. croato; 2. língua croata * en: n 1. Croat, Croatian; 2. Croatian (language) * ◊ Croatia; croate-serbocroate etc. =croc= * sub * croc ???? * pt: n gancho * en: n hook, crook =crochet= * sub * crochet ???? * pt: n crochet [F * en: n Needlework crochet * ◊ crochetar * crochetar (-sh-) ???? * en: v to crochet =crochetar {sj}= * v =crocidolite= * sub =crocodilian= * adj * crocodilian ???? * pt: adj crocodiliano/a * en: adj crocodilian =crocodiliano= * sub * crocodiliano ???? * pt: n Zool. crocodiliano * en: n Zool. crocodilian =crocodilo= * sub * crocodilo ???? * pt: n Zool. crocodilo * en: n Zool. crocodile * ◊ crocodilian-crocodiliano =crocus= * sub * crocus (cró-) ???? * pt: n Bot. croco, açafrão * en: n Bot. crocus =croissant= * sub =cromlech= * sub * cromlech ???? * pt: n cromlech [A * en: n cromlech =cromorna= * sub =Crookes= * sub n pr =croquet= * sub * croquet ???? * pt: n croquet [A * en: n Sports croquet * ◊ croquetar =croquetar= * v * croquetar ???? * en: v to croquet =croquette= * sub * croquette (de carne) ???? * pt: n croquete/almôndega de carne * croquette ???? * pt: n croquette [F * en: n Cookery croquette =cross= * sub =cross-country (pl: cross-countries)= * sub =crossing-over= * sub =crotalo= * sub * crotalo (cró-) ???? * en: n Zool. Crotalus; also: rattlesnake * ◊ crotaloide =crotaloide= * adj * crotaloide ???? * en: adj crotaloid, crotaline =croton= * sub =crotonaldehyde= * sub =crotonic= * adj =croup= * sub * croup A ???? * en: n Pathol. croup =croupier= * sub =crown-glass= * sub =cruce= * sub * cruce ???? * pt: n cruz; * Cruce Rubie Cruz Vermelha * en: n cross (* sign, symbol, thing, etc. in the shape of a cross); * Cruce Rubie Red Cross; * portar su cruce to bear one’s cross; * facer le signo del cruce to make the sign of the cross; * in cruce crosswise * ◊ cruciera; crucial; crucifere-crucifero; cruciar; cruciforme etc.; crucifiger etc. =crucia= * sub * crucia ???? * pt: n cabide * en: n crutch =cruciada= * sub * cruciada ???? * en: n crusade * cruciadas ???? * pt: n cruzadas =crucial= * adj * crucial ???? * pt: adj crucial (tendo forma de cruz) * en: adj crucial (* having the form of a cross); * incision crucial Med. crucial incision =cruciamento= * sub * cruciamento ???? * pt: n I. encruzamento (1. passar através de; 2. intersecção); II. Biol. cruzamento (reprodução); III. tortura, tormento, crucifixão * en: n I. crossing (1. placing crosswise; passing across; 2. intersection); II. Biol. cross; III. torture, torment =crucianella= * sub =cruciar= * v * cruciar ???? * pt: v cruzar * en: v I. to cross (1. to place crosswise; 2. to intersect, pass across; 3. to cause to interbreed); II. to torture, torment; III. to cruise (* to sail to and fro over some part of the sea on the lookout for enemy ships or for the protection of commerce) * ◊ cruciada; cruciamento; cruciation; cruciator; cruciata; intercruciar =cruciata= * sub * cruciata (de vias) ???? * pt: n encruzamento * en: n crossroads =cruciate= * adj =cruciation= * sub * cruciation ???? * pt: n tortura, tormento, cruciação * en: n torture, torment, cruciation =cruciato= * sub * cruciato ???? * pt: n cruzado (cavaleiro medieval) =cruciator= * sub * cruciator ???? * pt: n 1. aquele que cruza, cruzador; 2. cruzador, navio de guerra Armada; 3. torturador * en: n 1. one or that which crosses, crosser; 2. cruiser; also: Navy; 3. torturer =crucibulo= * sub * crucibulo (-cí-) ???? * en: n crucible, melting pot =cruciera= * sub * cruciera ???? * pt: n Armada cruzeira * en: n Navy cruise =crucifere= * adj * crucifere ???? * pt: adj crucífero/a * en: adj cruciferous =crucifero= * sub * crucifero (-cí-) ???? * pt: n crucífero * en: n crucifer (1. Eccl.; 2. Bot.) =crucifiger= * v * crucifiger ???? * pt: v crucificar * en: v to crucify * ◊ crucifixion; crucifixor; crucifixo * crucifix- ???? * en: see crucifiger =crucifixion= * sub * crucifixion ???? * pt: n crucifixão * en: n crucifixion =crucifixo= * sub * crucifixo ???? * pt: n crucifixo * en: n crucifix =crucifixor= * sub * crucifixor ???? * pt: n crucificador * en: n crucifier =cruciforme= * adj * cruciforme ???? * pt: adj cruciforme * en: adj cruciform, cross-shaped =cruciverbista= * sub =cruciverbo= * sub =crude= * adj * crude ???? * pt: adj cru * en: adj I. raw (1. uncooked; 2. crude); II. unripe, green * ◊ cruditate; recrudescer =cruditate= * sub * cruditate ???? * pt: n crueza * en: n crudity, crudeness =cruel= * adj * cruel ???? * pt: adj cruel * en: adj cruel * ◊ cruelitate * cruelitate ???? * pt: n crueldade * en: n cruelty * cruelmente ???? * pt: adv cruelmente =crueltate= * sub =cruor= * sub =crup= * sub =crupal= * adj =crupina= * sub =cruppa= * sub * cruppa ???? * pt: n crupe * en: n croup (* hindquarters of a horse, etc.) * ◊ cruppada; cruppiera =cruppada= * sub * cruppada ???? * en: n [Man. croupade =cruppiera= * sub * cruppiera ???? * en: n crupper (* leather loop passing under a horse’s tail) =crural= * adj =crusta= * sub * crusta ???? * pt: n crosta, crusta * en: n crust * ◊ crustacee; crustose; incrustar =crustacee= * adj * crustacee ???? * pt: adj crustáceo/a * en: adj crustacean, crustaceous * ◊ crustaceo =crustaceo= * sub * crustaceo ???? * crustaceos crustáceos * en: n crustacean; * crustaceos Crustacea =crustose= * adj * crustose ???? * en: adj crusty, crustose =cruzeiro= * sub =cryobiologia= * sub =cryobiologic= * adj =cryobiologista= * sub =cryobiologo= * sub =cryochirurgia= * sub =cryoelectronica= * sub =cryogene= * adj =cryogenia= * sub =cryogenic= * adj * cryogenic ???? * pt: adj criogénico/a =cryogenica= * sub =cryoglobulina= * sub =cryolitho= * sub =cryologia= * sub =cryometria= * sub =cryometro= * sub =cryophysica= * sub =cryophyto= * sub =cryoplancton= * sub =cryoscopia= * sub =cryoscopic= * adj =cryoscopio= * sub =cryostato= * sub =cryotechnica= * sub =cryotherapia= * sub =cryotron= * sub =cryoturbation= * sub * crypt- ???? * en: adj in compounds and derivatives crypto- (* hidden, secret) * ◊ cryptogramma etc.; cryptographo etc.; cryptomnesia etc.; cryptogame etc.; crypta =crypta= * sub * crypta ???? * pt: n cripta * en: n crypt =cryptanalyse (-ysis)= * sub =cryptanalytic= * adj =cryptic= * adj =cryptobiose (-osis)= * sub =cryptocatholico= * sub =cryptocommunista= * adj =cryptocommunista= * sub =cryptofascista= * sub =cryptogame= * adj * cryptogame (-ó-) ???? * pt: adj Bot. criptogamo/a * en: adj Bot. cryptogamous * ◊ cryptogamia-cryptogamic, cryptogamista; cryptogamo =cryptogamia= * sub * cryptogamia (-ía) ???? * pt: n Bot. criptogamia * en: n Bot. cryptogamy =cryptogamic= * adj * cryptogamic ???? * pt: adj Bot. criptogamico/a * en: adj Bot. cryptogamic =cryptogamista= * sub * cryptogamista ???? * pt: n Bot. criptogamista * en: n Bot. cryptogamist =cryptogamo= * sub * cryptogamo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n Bot. criptogamo * en: n Bot. cryptogam =cryptogenetic= * adj =cryptogramma= * sub * cryptogramma ???? * pt: n criptograma * en: n cryptogram =cryptographia= * sub * cryptographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n criptografia * en: n cryptography =cryptographic= * adj * cryptographic ???? * pt: adj criptográfico/a * en: adj cryptographic =cryptographo= * sub * cryptographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n criptógrafo * en: n 1. cryptograph, cryptogram; 2. cryptographer * ◊ cryptographia; cryptographic =cryptologia= * sub =cryptologic= * adj =cryptologo= * sub =cryptomnesia= * sub * cryptomnesia (-ía) ???? * en: n cryptomnesia =cryptophonia= * sub =cryptophonic= * adj =cryptophono= * sub =cryptophyto= * sub =cryptoportico= * sub =cryptotoxic= * adj =cryptotoxina= * sub =crystalleria= * sub * crystalleria (-ía) ???? * pt: n cristalaria * en: n 1. glass works; 2. glassware store =crystallero= * sub * crystallero ???? * en: n glassmaker =crystallin= * adj * crystallin ???? * pt: adj cristalino/a * en: adj crystalline =crystallinitate= * sub =crystallino= * sub * crystallino ???? * pt: n Anat. cristalino, vidrilho; corpo lenticular e transparente, na parte anterior do humor vítreo do olho; * en: n Anat. lens; crystalline lens =crystallisabile= * adj * crystallisabile ???? * pt: adj cristalizável * en: adj crystallizable =crystallisabilitate= * sub =crystallisar= * v * crystallisar ???? * pt: v cristalizar * en: v to crystallize =crystallisate= * adj =crystallisation= * sub * crystallisation ???? * pt: n cristalização * en: n crystallization =crystallite= * sub * crystallite ???? * en: n Mineral. crystallite =crystallo= * sub * crystallo ???? * pt: n cristal (1. claro, transparente; 2. vidro-cristal; 3. resultado da cristalização) * en: n crystal (1. clear, transparent variety of quartz; 2. crystal-glass; 3. form resulting from crystallization) * ◊ crystallite; crystallero; crystalleria; crystallin-crystallino; crystalloide; crystallisar-crystallisabile, crystallisation =crystallochimia= * sub =crystalloelectricitate= * sub =crystallogenia= * sub =crystallographia= * sub * crystallographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n cristalografia * en: n crystallography =crystallographic= * adj * crystallographic ???? * pt: adj cristalográfico/a * en: adj crystallographical =crystallographo= * sub * crystallographo (-ó-) ???? * pt: n cristalógrafo * en: n crystallographer * ◊ crystallographia; crystallographic =crystalloide= * adj =crystalloide= * sub * crystalloide ???? * pt: adj cristalóide * en: adj crystalloid =crystallomantia= * sub =crystallometria= * sub =crystallometric= * adj =crystallophysica= * sub =crystallotomia= * sub